<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>#Watch your back by Myulalie</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26667418">#Watch your back</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myulalie/pseuds/Myulalie'>Myulalie</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Three good scenes and no bad scenes [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alec Lightwood Deserves Nice Things, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Mean Girls Fusion, Background Relationships, Bullying, Christmas Talent Show, Fluff, M/M, Magnus Bane Deserves Nice Things, Mathletes, New Student Magnus Bane, One Sided Magnus Bane/Camille Belcourt, Rumors, halloween party</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 12:20:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>17,834</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26667418</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myulalie/pseuds/Myulalie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When Magnus Bane moves to New York, he's afraid he won't make friends. He has no clue who to talk to and who to avoid in high school, so he befriends sworn enemies without meaning to. </p><p>Should he be wary of the beautiful and mysterious Camille Belcourt, or trust the Lightwoods siblings who warn him not to trust her? </p><p>Magnus' growing attraction towards both Camille and Alec doesn't make it any easier, and he finds himself the victim of cyber-bullying when his secret crush is revealed by an anonymous Twitter account...</p><p>(Mean Girls AU with a twist, and make it Malec please!)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Magnus Bane &amp; Camille Belcourt, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Three good scenes and no bad scenes [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1940521</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>86</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>#Watch your back</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is entirely self-indulgent, although some events are taken from my personal experience, and I had inspiration from popular culture and recent movies as well. Obviously this is another movie AU so the story sticks close to the plot of Mean Girls. You can tweet me at <b>#myulalie</b>! Enjoy ♥</p><div class="center">
  <p>    <br/></p>
</div>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The wind brushes gently in his hair. He can feel his parents’ eyes on him, but something is distinctly different from Indonesia. The lack of heat, sticking to his skin in a layer of sweat. Not that Magnus is complaining. He loves New York.</p><p>“Do you have everything, <i>sayang</i>?” his father asks.</p><p>“Yes.”</p><p>Bagus Bane lingers on the doorstep, watching Magnus intently. He’s wearing a white suit, but he calls it lounge wear. Magnus gets his style from his father’s, whose fly-shaped cuffs glint in the morning sun. Bagus’ pepper and salt goatee is perfectly trimmed and his long hair makes him look like a hippie but Magnus wouldn’t have his father any other way. Over-bearing, helicopter dad? Check.</p><p>His mother is a bit more reserved, but no less charming. She reaches out to pat Magnus’ hair and he ducks expertly, scrunching up his nose. Not his Mohawk! He spent thirty minutes perfecting it this morning, Magnus can’t look anything less than his best for his first day in a new school. </p><p>Cornelia Bane laughs, twirling a strand of sandy blond hair around her nimble fingers and the wind makes her baggy pants glitter, sequins fluttering along the colorful fabric. Her hazel eyes light up like a cat’s and she crosses her arms, wrapping her hand-knitted jumper around herself. Cool, laid-back mom? Check.</p><p>“Have fun at school darling,” his mother says.</p><p>She drags Bagus back inside, waving at Magnus to go. He doesn’t need to be told twice, Magnus holds his leather satchel tight and gets going. He glances at his reflection in the subway, waiting for the right stop. Golden eye shadow and charcoal eyeliner make his eyes pop even in the low light. He rolls up the sleeves of his snug, black jumper with a satisfied smile. His Mohawk is on point, his washed out jeans are tight and hug his lean legs perfectly and the thick golden body chain he used as a belt hangs around his waist, ornamental stars dangling along his left thigh. Preppy, but stylish? Check.</p><p>St Xavier’s is a bleak building and Magnus walks the hallways with determination to hide his unease. It’s busy with students getting whatever they need from their lockers and chatting as friends catch up after a few weeks apart. Nobody pays attention to him, but Magnus watches them curiously. They’re just teenagers, like him and Magnus does well with teenagers. He had friends in Indonesia. So why does it feel so overwhelming?</p><p>He hasn’t even gotten through his first class yet but he misses Ragnor and Catarina already. They used to walk side by side, Magnus looping his arm with Cat’s and he misses the comforting presence of his friends, Ragnor’s grumpiness in the mornings and Magnus’ own chirpiness at the end of the day. </p><p>At least Magnus doesn’t have to wear a uniform here, and he quite likes his outfit. The map they provided when he enrolled is helpful enough and Magnus finds Mrs Morgenstern’s class easily enough, peering inside. </p><p>It’s mostly empty and a boy meets Magnus’ gaze briefly, immediately adverting his eyes. Magnus does a double take, because the other boy looks taller than most people their age and well, he’s gorgeous now that Magnus sees past his over-sized hoodie with holes at the bottom of his sleeves and messy hair.</p><p>This one doesn’t own a brush, but it looks good on him. Dark hair, blue eyes and a pale complexion, it’s different from Indonesia and Magnus finds that he doesn’t mind. He steps in and goes to take the desk next to the stranger, hoping to make his acquaintance now that they’ve made eye contact. </p><p>He doesn’t get to sit down though, because the girl sitting in front of the gorgeous stranger spins on her chair and gestures for Magnus not to choose this seat. She looks just like the boy next to Magnus, with long, smooth looking hair and eyeliner sharper than Magnus’. He wonders whose blood she dipped her lipstick in because the red is so deep he feels self-conscious of his own rosewood shade when she grins.</p><p>He farts, Magnus reads from her lips as she points at the guy in front of him. Magnus’ eyes widen and he glances at the poor bloke. As if on cue, the guy lets out a long, winded fart and Magnus steps back before he gets a sniff of the smell. He looks around, but the classroom is filling up quickly and there aren’t many tables left.</p><p>“Here,” the boy Magnus made eye contact with mouths, patting the desk behind him.</p><p>Magnus slumps down on the chair just on time. The last student rushes in and disappears at the back of the room before the teacher walks in. Her auburn hair is pulled into a loose bun and she holds her coral skirt up as she approaches her desk, the big leather belt around her waist a nice addition to her outfit. She’s wearing a denim jacket and takes it off slowly, unwrapping her yellow scarf from around her neck just as someone walks in.</p><p>“Good morning, Principal Garroway,” she greets.</p><p>“Morning Mrs Morgenstern,” the man replies.</p><p>“It’s Miss Fairchild actually, I got divorced.”</p><p>Nobody reacts. Principal Garroway blinks, then he’s smiling and Magnus gaps. Are they for real? The principal disguises his satisfaction upon hearing the news with a cough and turns to the class, gesturing for them to remain seated when none of the students makes a move to stand up. Magnus can appreciate the irony.</p><p>“I’ll be quick, we have a new student here. Magnus Bane?”</p><p>“That’s me,” Magnus speaks up, raising his hand.</p><p>“Nice to meet you Magnus. You come from Indonesia where your parents studied Bornean cats, is that right?” </p><p>Magnus hears another boy whispering that they never heard of Bornean cats before and rolls his eyes. He glances around and locks eyes with the other student. He’s wearing a jersey that spells ‘Kyle’ and his light brown hair fall in his hazel eyes. Magnus arches an eyebrow and can’t help but clarify, because his parents’ research is a life-long dream and he won’t let anyone disrespect that. No matter that Bagus and Cornelia Bane never found a Bornean cat.</p><p>“Wild cats yes. Borneo Island actually belongs to three different countries, Malaysia, Indonesia and Brunei.”</p><p>Principal Garroway nods and gives Magnus a surprisingly kind smile before leaving. The class starts without further ado and Magnus soon finds himself alone in the cafeteria, wondering if he shouldn’t eat lunch in the toilet rather than here. He chooses an empty table and sits down, picking at his black nail polish instead of eating.</p><p>“Hey, you’re the new kid from Indonesia right?” someone asks him.</p><p>It’s a blonde boy, with long hair swept back to reveal mismatched eyes. He’s muscular and wears a jersey that spells ‘Herondale’. The sports-type then, Magnus muses. Maybe he’s in the same team as the guy who didn’t know what Bornean cats were during Magnus’ calculus class. The stranger has already set his tray on the table and turns the chair around, leaning with his elbows on the back of the chair.</p><p>“I’m Magnus Bane, yes,” Magnus eventually says.</p><p>“You look Indonesian,” the other boy comments.</p><p>Magnus’ eyebrows jump up. While it’s true, Magnus is half-Dutch, half-Indonesian, this is a very peculiar, barely acceptable thing to say. He hesitates, wondering if he should mention it or just appreciate that someone talked to him when he was sitting alone in the cafeteria.</p><p>“Do you make a habit of pointing out people’s ethnicity?” Magnus can’t help but ask.</p><p>“No. I’m Jace, by the way,” Jace replies, holding out his hand.</p><p>Magnus reaches out, puzzled and they shake hands. At least he met someone on his first day of school. He slumps down on the couch that night and cuddles with the kitten his parents gifted him upon moving in. Chairman Meow is a ball of fluff and Magnus loves him. He tells the kitten about his first day at school and his mother laughs out loud upon hearing him vent.</p><p>“Can you believe it, Chairman? That jock had never heard of Bornean cats before!”</p><p>“In his defense, darling, most people haven’t,” Cornelia comments.</p><p>“Have you met anyone today <i>sayang</i>?” Bagus calls from the kitchen.</p><p>“Don’t you dare touch that apple pie, it’s for dessert tonight!” Cornelia yells.</p><p>A sheepish laugh is all they need to know Bagus was caught red handed. Magnus smiles at his parents’ antics and pets Chairman Meow, following the darker lines of his tabby coat. The kitten curls up on his chest, purring softly and closes his gray-blue eyes, dozing off.</p><p>“I met a girl and a boy in my calculus class, we didn’t really talk but they looked nice.”</p><p>“You should introduce yourself tomorrow,” his mother suggests.</p><p>“Everybody already knows who I am! That boy told me I looked Indonesian at lunch,” Magnus complains.</p><p>“I’m sure they’ll love you,” Bagus says decisively.</p><p>“That’s good then, sounds like you’re on your way to make friends already,” Cornelia adds.</p><p>Magnus’ parents sound so confident, he can only take their advice. His second day starts mostly like the first. He got up early to fix his hair and chose his clothes carefully, eventually making up his mind for a sleeveless jumper his mother made for him last Christmas. It’s white with green, yellow and black stripes and he tucks it in his dark jeans, fastening a braided belt around his waist. Magnus’ many rings complete the outfit and he strolls into Miss Fairchild’s classroom with his head held high.</p><p>Magnus shoots the dark haired boy a smile and takes the seat behind him. The girl turns around, grinning and Magnus smiles to her as well. He knows his lipstick looks good, because he chose the mahogany shade on purpose and that’s exactly what she uses as a conversation starter.</p><p>“I love your lipstick! Where did you get it?”</p><p>“You already have dozens of lipsticks,” the dark haired boy cuts in.</p><p>“Wanna smear it on my dick, easy Izzy?” hollers the student who never head of Bornean cats before. </p><p>“I’m gonna cut it off and fuck you with it, asshole!” she yells right back. “I’m Isabelle, nice to meet you.”</p><p>Magnus gets whiplash from the fierce reply to one of their classmates and gentle tone she used with him. He doesn’t get to introduce himself though, because the truly despicable individual that addressed Isabelle earlier raises his voice again.</p><p>“Better you than your brother!”</p><p>“Don’t worry Jordan, I only do hot guys,” it’s the boy in front of Magnus.</p><p>Izzy grins and high fives her brother for his come-back. Jordan Kyle leaves them alone after that and Isabelle turns back to Magnus, flipping her hair over her shoulder. She’s wearing jeans with a beautiful corset made of royal blue leather. Her brother sits sideways to watch both of them, wearing the same hoodie as the day before.</p><p>“So as I was saying, I’m Izzy and this is disaster gay Alec, my brother.”</p><p>“Like you’re one to talk,” Alec replies.</p><p>“I’m not gay, my girlfriend is,” Isabelle sticks her tongue out.</p><p>“Maia is <i>not</i> gay,” Alec corrects her.</p><p>“I assume you already know who I am,” Magnus interrupts them.</p><p>Alec nods and Isabelle asks Magnus about his lipstick again, leaning eagerly over Alec’s desk as they talk. Magnus tries to include the other boy in the conversation but Alec only graces him with monosyllabic replies, seemingly not interested in makeup.</p><p>“What’s your timetable like?” Isabelle asks him after a while.</p><p>They swap schedules and Isabelle sighs, shoving the paper back in Magnus’ hands with a disappointed frown. They don’t have any classes in common except for calculus. Alec glances at the timetable before Magnus puts it away but he doesn’t comment and Magnus is left wondering if he’ll see the other boy again today. The class is about to start and Izzy faces the front again but Alec hasn’t moved yet, so Magnus scrambles for something to say.</p><p>“So, you don’t like makeup?”</p><p>“I wouldn’t put makeup on no, but I think it looks pretty on Izzy or you,” Alec shrugs.</p><p>Magnus bites his lip, grinning and Miss Fairchild walks into the room. He wonders what Alec would look like with eyeliner and imagines them, sitting side by side… No, Magnus straddling Alec maybe, applying makeup to this angular face. And if this is Alec’s bed hair, Magnus can’t help but wonder if he looks softer with his hair parted to the side… Although he would rather run his rings covered fingers through Alec’s hair and tug a little.</p><p>“Magnus, have you found the limit of this equation?” Miss Fairchild calls out.</p><p>Crap. He tilts his head, glancing at the board rather than the back of Alec’s head and forces himself to focus. Infinite limits… Miss Fairchild looks at him expectantly, almost mischievously because she definitely caught him daydreaming and Magnus glances down to hide his flushed state. If the limit never approaches anything...</p><p>“The limit… the limit doesn’t exist?” he tries.</p><p>“Correct! Good job,” Miss Fairchild congratulates.</p><p>The class goes by quickly after that embarrassing display and Magnus loses himself in the equations, startling when the bell rings. He grabs his things, ready to head to health class when Isabelle jumps to her feet and comes next to him.</p><p>“I have a free period. You and Alec have health class and trust me, you don’t wanna go there,” she says.</p><p>“Really?”</p><p>Isabelle nods gravelly and Magnus arches an inquisitive eyebrow. He’s no stranger to skipping class and glances at Alec, curious to see the other boy’s reaction. Alec shrugs, packing his things without a word. He stands up, gesturing at Izzy to lead the way.</p><p>“Your body is growing, you wanna do bad things, don’t do them or you’ll get AIDS,” Isabelle parrots.</p><p>“Wanna go outside?” Alec asks them.</p><p>Magnus nods eagerly and follows them across the track field. It’s surrounded by the school’s buildings and Magnus isn’t used to the way everything feels so closed off in New York. His school was out in the open in Indonesia and even climbing the bleachers, he feels trapped inside still.</p><p>“So, does Principal Garroway have a thing for Miss Fairchild?” Magnus asks Izzy.</p><p>“Yeah, he’s been hung up on her since forever! Alec told me it was already like that when he started high school,” Izzy replies, looking at her brother for confirmation.</p><p>“You didn’t start at the same time?”</p><p>“No, I’m two years older than her,” Alec says.</p><p>“I thought you two were twins, since you’re in the same class,” Magnus muses.</p><p>“That’s because I’m very good at math. Alec shouldn’t even be in this class,” Isabelle winks as she spills the beans.</p><p>“I like math, it’s the same in every country,” Magnus comments, looking in the distance.</p><p>Students are spreading out on the track field. There is a girl, carried by two boys, in front of the class. She shakes her head, flicking her long blond hair around and Magnus can almost hear her classmates sigh enviously. He’s surprised when none of the boys carrying her makes a move to touch her inappropriately. She looks happy, talking to them and grinning. They smile right back and Magnus squints, trying to see the boys’ faces. Isn’t one of them Jace?</p><p>“Do you travel a lot?” Isabelle asks him before he can get a closer look.</p><p>“Yeah, we were in Spain, France and England for a while. When we weren’t in Indonesia, I mean,” Magnus explains.</p><p>“That’s so cool,” Izzy gushes.</p><p>“I don’t know, it’s hard to make friends when you’re always on the move.”</p><p>“You’re hot, I’m sure everybody likes you already,” Alec comments offhandedly.</p><p>Magnus bites his lip, glancing at him but doesn’t manage to lock eyes with the other boy. Alec fiddles with the hem of his hoodie, embarrassed maybe and Magnus wants to run his fingers through the mess of dark curls on Alec’s head. He rubs at his purple nail polish instead, mourning the already chipped manicure.</p><p>“Own it,” Isabelle teases, poking his knee.</p><p>And well, Magnus spends a lot of time taking care of his appearance. He knows he looks good but he’s not sure it’s enough to make friends. He glances at the girl from before. Jace, because it’s Jace indeed, has put her down and she’s sashaying across the track field like she would on a cat walk. She waves at the boys as they go back inside, seemingly not part of the girl’s class.</p><p>“That’s Camille Belcourt,” Isabelle sneers.</p><p>“Izzy,” Alec warns.</p><p>“I know Jace Herondale,” Magnus points him out.</p><p>“Jace is so dumb, he asked me how to spell ‘orange’ once,” Izzy snickers.</p><p>Magnus gives a tight smile. He can feel the tension rolling off Alec and his sister in waves since they noticed him staring at Camille. Is Alec jealous? Magnus wants to grin at the thought, but he feels uncomfortable now. The sun is high in the sky, burning the exposed skin of his arms and he wonders if he was right to skip class so early in the year.</p><p>“And the other boy carrying her is Sebastian Verlac, Camille’s best friend and local gossip. Anything you tell him, he’ll repeat.” Isabelle nods wisely as she says it. “I’m pretty sure he runs that anonymous twitter hate account.”</p><p>Magnus doesn’t get the reference and decides against asking. He’s new here, he can’t go around taking everything at face value. Instead, he looks at Camille again. She’s stylish, her dark red yoga pants leave nothing to the imagination while matching her skin tone perfectly.</p><p>They watch Camille’s gym class until lunch time. Magnus follows Alec and Isabelle but as they walk past Jace’s table at lunch, the blond beckons Magnus over. He’s sitting with Sebastian, Camille between them. </p><p>Isabelle shrugs, not stopping in her tracks but Alec lingers a second more, meeting Magnus’ eyes briefly as though checking on him. Magnus nods slowly, and Alec resumes walking. It’s nice to watch him from behind too.</p><p>“Come, sit with us. Let me introduce you,” Jace calls as Magnus settles with them.</p><p>“Hi,” Magnus greets him.</p><p>“This is Seb, we’re in English together and the bastard is tutoring me, would you believe that?” the blond babbles.</p><p>“What’s wrong with you tutoring him?” Magnus asks Sebastian.</p><p>The other boy has dark hair and eyes, but he doesn’t strike Magnus as the brooding type. He’s stylish, wearing a gray cardigan with red, white and blue stripes that Magnus would definitely have bought too. Sebastian beams at him, his eyes sparkling and holds his hand out for Magnus to shake as he replies.</p><p>“That’s because I’m from Quebec so Jace can’t believe I’m better at English than him.”</p><p>Indeed, Magnus can tell from the slight accent. He smiles and turns to Camille. Magnus watched her in gym class, he already knows the girl is gorgeous. She’s looking at him too, a slow, deliberate study of his person with piercing green eyes that makes him blush. </p><p>“And that’s Cam,” Jace says, throwing an arm around her shoulders.</p><p>“<i>Non</i>,” she snaps.</p><p>“Don’t ever call her ‘Cam’, Sebastian whispers, shaking his head wildly.</p><p>“Camille, I know,” Magnus replies with a grin.</p><p>The blonde seems to really look at him then. Magnus straightens, wanting to look his best. He speaks some French, from traveling abroad with his parents and hopes to impress her with his understanding but she speaks up before he can get a word out.</p><p>“Do you bleach your hair?”</p><p>“Yeah, actually I dye a few strands of hair to match my outfit most of the time,” Magnus preens.</p><p>He reaches up, twirling a few strands of blond hair curling on his forehead. He almost forgot about it today since he didn’t change the color. Maybe tomorrow, Magnus really wants to look good and people like Isabelle and Camille make him want to go all out with his outfits.</p><p>“Do you like fashion?” Camille goes on, barely acknowledging his reply.</p><p>“I love it!”</p><p>“I like your top,” she replies.</p><p>Magnus bites his lip, fingers brushing along the black, yellow and green stripes on his hand-knitted jumper. He knows he looks good, but it’s always nice to hear someone else say it. It’s the second time today, maybe St Xavier’s isn’t too bad. Magnus could learn to like the school.</p><p>“My mom made it,” he says proudly.</p><p>“So you were in Indonesia before?” Camille asks again.</p><p>“Yeah, but he said it’s not good to point it out,” Jace cuts in.</p><p>“I said you can’t tell me I look Indonesian,” Magnus protests.</p><p>“<i>Quel abruti, comment il peut dire des choses pareilles?</i>” Sebastian mutters.</p><p>That’s a bit rude, Magnus thinks, but Sebastian isn’t wrong: Jace clearly isn’t bright. The guy is nice though and Magnus himself told Jace not to say things like this so he can’t disagree with Sebastian.</p><p>“<i>Tu sais bien qu’il ne réfléchit pas avant de parler</i>,” Camille agrees.</p><p>Jace doesn’t think before he speaks, Magnus gathered, so he nods along. Jace doesn’t seem to get it, shoving more food into his mouth. He has the decency to swallow before speaking.</p><p>“French is so sexy,” the blond sighs.</p><p>“You look good,” Camille tells Magnus, not paying Jace any attention.</p><p>“Thanks,” Magnus nods gratefully, beaming.</p><p>“So you think you look good?” she asks, frowning.</p><p>“Well, yes. All this takes time in the morning. You’d know,” he replies, winking.</p><p>“Okay,” she says sweetly. “Would you like to have lunch with us for the rest of the week?”</p><p>Magnus agrees. How could he say no? Camille seems really nice and she would like to spend time with him. They can get to know each other, this is exactly what Magnus wants. He eats his lunch, making small talk with Sebastian about places he’s visited in France. The cafeteria empties quickly after that and Camille stands up, wiggling her fingers at them.</p><p>“<i>Bisous chatons</i>,” she says, making kissing noises. “See you later.”</p><p>Magnus swoons. Kisses, kitten? That’s cute, he loves it. He takes it as his cue to leave as well, but barely makes it out of the cafeteria before someone grabs his arm and drags him into the boys toilet. Magnus lets out an embarrassing squeak and turns around, surprised to find Isabelle in front of him. She flips her hair over her shoulder and crosses her arms, leaning against her brother’s tall frame.</p><p>“So, how was lunch?” she asks, smirking.</p><p>“Great, actually. Camille is really nice,” Magnus replies.</p><p>“No. She’s not,” Isabelle frowns.</p><p>“Izzy,” Alec warns.</p><p>“Well, I’ll just let you see for yourself. Hang out with her. But watch your back, I’ll be there when you realize what a snake she is,” Isabelle shrugs.</p><p>“Don’t lower yourself to her level,” Alec tells his sister.</p><p>“I don’t! What she did to you-” Izzy starts but snaps her mouth shut when Alec shakes his head.</p><p>“Easy Izzy,” Jordan sing songs. “You got in the new kid’s pants already?”</p><p>She sends daggers at the boy, fierce brown eyes burning up with her outrage and Jordan  makes lewd gestures. That’s definitely bad taste and while Magnus likes Isabelle’s style, he isn’t interested in her. She’s in the boys toilet though, and she really shouldn’t be so he grabs her arm and Alec’s, dragging them out.</p><p>He doesn’t tell his parents about skipping health class of course, and looks forward to the next day. He doesn’t have calculus this time and misses Isabelle’s easy smiles and Alec’s careful focus. Lunch break cannot come fast enough and Magnus hurries to Jace’s table, happy to finally have someone to talk to.</p><p>Camille barely looks up from her phone when he sits down but Sebastian smiles and Jace reaches across the table to pat Magnus on the shoulder. It becomes the norm for the rest of the week and Magnus almost feels at ease in St Xavier’s, although he still misses Ragnor and Catarina because they used to spend the entire day together. Magnus only gets to see Isabelle and Alec in calculus class, and Camille, Sebastian and Jace at lunch. It’s not the same.</p><p>He knows he should give it time. He’s bound to skip health class again with Alec and Izzy, and by the end of the week he’ll have gotten to know Camille better so they might hang out more too.</p><p>On the last day of his first week, Magnus sits in front of Camille like usual. Jace and Sebastian on either side, she doesn’t look up from her phone but the boys make small talk easily.</p><p>“So, do you like someone?” Jace asks out of the blue.</p><p>“What?”</p><p>Magnus can’t help it. He glances at Camille, who seems to write yet another text. He wonders who she can be talking to. Does she have someone already? Wait, Magnus never asked. He doesn’t know, maybe there is no use in getting to know her? Well, they can be friends of course but Magnus would like to know sooner rather than later if that is the case.</p><p>“I mean, you’ve been here for a week now, someone must have caught your eye,” Jace repeats.</p><p>Still staring at Camille, Magnus hurries to look away. He locks eyes with Sebastian instead. The other boy looks at him intently, sipping Earl Grey and Magnus notices the faint scent of rose petals coming from the steaming mug. He tries to focus on that, rather than the strange look in Sebastian’s dark eyes.</p><p>Jace gives up, grumbling that he likes a red head in his calculus class because she helps him sometimes. Magnus smiles, jumping at the opportunity to talk about Jace rather than himself. </p><p>That, he does during the weekend, over a face call with Ragnor and Catarina.</p><p>“How was your first week?” Cat asks.</p><p>She cut her hair short and bleached it, almost white. It looks gorgeous in contrast to her dark skin and Magnus misses the time they would spend together dying his own hair. It’s weird, seeing Cat in her blue uniform when he’s lounging in sweatpants and a tank top. Ragnor looks very proper next to Catarina, except for the tie he loosened half-way through their call.</p><p>“Fine, but I miss you guys,” Magnus whines.</p><p>Ragnor rolls his eyes, curling blond hair falling on his forehead. It looks like horns in places but Ragnor doesn’t care much for his appearance. He’s pretty popular anyway, with his good looks and distinctly European traits.</p><p>“You must have fun choosing your outfit every morning,” Cat comments.</p><p>Magnus tells her all about it, and changes into his favorite to show her what they look like. His bedroom turns into a showroom for a while and it makes him forget how much he misses them but as soon as he hangs up, Magnus is back to wishing his best friends were here.</p><p>Isabelle is missing next time Magnus has calculus. He sits down behind Alec, tapping him on the shoulder and the dark haired boy removes his headphones, pop rock blasting briefly before he turns the music off. Alec smiles when he turns around to look at Magnus, who smiles back before asking.</p><p>“Where is Izzy?”</p><p>“Her periods are painful so our father let her stay home,” Alec shrugs. “He can’t refuse her anything.”</p><p>“You don’t believe her?”</p><p>“Oh, I don’t know how bad it gets, obviously,” Alec gestures at himself. “She can keep up with her classes anyway so frankly if she feels better at home with a hot water bottle then so be it. It’s just that our mother usually sends her to school anyway, Izzy is lucky we’re staying with Dad this week.”</p><p>Magnus gets it then. Their parents must be divorced and they share custody of the siblings. Magnus wonders what it’s like, but doesn’t dare voicing his questions. Isabelle seems to be daddy’s little girl. Magnus himself is a mama’s boy, although he’s close to his father too.</p><p>“Good morning class!” Miss Fairchild greets when she enters the room.</p><p>Alec turns around, getting ready for their lesson. Magnus misses the other boy’s smile and ducks his head before he gets lost in contemplation like he often does during calculus. They’re doing exercises mostly today and his focus pays off, Magnus solves the last problem with twenty minutes to spare. </p><p>Magnus grins, stretching and looks up to find Alec racking his hands through his hair. A heavy sigh echoes in the room and Magnus bites his lip before leaning forward, poking Alec’s shoulder. The other boy glances at him, closed off and obviously annoyed with the interruption but Magnus doesn’t relent.</p><p>“Alec,” he whispers this time, waiting for him to turn around. “Need help?”</p><p>Alec frowns but he must remember that Magnus is good at math, because he takes one look at Miss Fairchild, who nods, and turns around fully to settle on Magnus’ desk instead. Magnus beams, glancing at what Alec has done so far. </p><p>Isabelle wasn’t kidding when she said her brother shouldn’t be in this class. He’s not hopeless at math, but it’s obvious Alec is struggling and Magnus does his best to show the other boy what he did wrong without giving away the result.</p><p>The bell rings just as Alec gets the last problem right. He smiles sheepishly, gathering his things and Magnus goes to poke him again, wanting to hang out with him later but someone comes up to his desk.</p><p>“You’re Indonesia guy right?”</p><p>“Yeah?” Magnus replies.</p><p>He glances at Alec’s retreating form before looking at the boy talking to him. The stranger is short, but he holds himself with such confidence it doesn’t feel like it. The suit he’s wearing makes Magnus cringe with memories of his uniform in Indonesia.</p><p>“I’m Raphael Santiago, captain of the St Xavier’s mathletes. We participate in math challenges against other high schools around the state. Would you like to join our team?”</p><p>“You’d be perfect for it,” Miss Fairchild comments.</p><p>“Yeah, definitely”, Magnus grins.</p><p>“Great. Let me give you my card,” Raphael holds out a white square.</p><p>Magnus takes it, reading the few words written in the middle in a boring Arial 12, black font. ‘Raphael Santiago, math enthusiast’, followed by what Magnus assumes is Raphael’s number. </p><p>When he looks up again, Raphael’s brief smile disappears but Magnus is pretty sure he caught something like happiness in the mathlete’s brown eyes. Suddenly, the other boy’s scowl seems more friendly and his honey-brown locks of hair, curling around his face, give Raphael an angelic aura that fits his name. Magnus thinks he might make another friend soon.</p><p>He hurries out of class, hoping to catch up with Alec and nearly bumps into said boy. Magnus steps back, grinning sheepishly and Alec lets out a giggle. Magnus gaps, because he didn’t expect Alec to make such a sound and well… It was cute. From the look of horror on Alec’s face, he didn’t mean to giggle and Magnus makes it his mission to hear is sound again in the near future.</p><p>“Thanks for helping,” Alec points at Miss Fairchild’s class.</p><p>“No problem, I don’t mind.”</p><p>“I’ll try not to make a habit of it,” Alec goes on.</p><p>“No! Please do, feel free to ask anytime you need help,” Magnus hurries to tell him.</p><p>Alec frowns and silence stretches between them. Eventually, Alec nods, smiling softly and suddenly he looks shy, waving awkwardly at Magnus before turning away and leaving. Magnus watches him go, and startles when someone touches his elbow a few minutes later.</p><p>“Hello Magnus,” a whisper in his ear like velvet.</p><p>Magnus turns around, beaming at the sight of Camille. Her little black dress looks very good on her and he can’t help but appreciate the fact that they sort of match. Magnus decided to wear his heeled boots to school today, with ripped jeans over fishnet stockings. The black tights reach high on his waist, helping keep his white jumper inside his jeans and Magnus quite likes the gothic ‘hell was boring’ print on his chest. With silver chokers around his throat, he thinks Camille and him make a nice picture to look at.</p><p>“I’m going shopping after school, come with me,” Camille tells him.</p><p>He’s happy to agree and even more so when he finds out Sebastian isn’t coming with them and Jace has sports practice. Camille’s silver convertible car awaits them outside St Xavier’s and Magnus squeals in delight when he realizes she’s taking him to Westfield World Trade Center. It’s like a dream come true.</p><p>“So what have you been up to?” Camille asks as they browse the shelves of her favorite shop.</p><p>“I joined the mathletes team,” Magnus replies distractedly, looking at a silver chain with an  ‘M’ engraved on the round pendant.</p><p>“No you didn’t,” she seethes. “This is social suicide.”</p><p>It feels like she added the last part for the sole purpose of having him ask why, so Magnus complies. He’s puzzled though and almost forgets to greet the shop keeper when he goes up the counter to pay for the necklace. Magnus puts it on immediately, grinning at his reflection in the nearest mirror.</p><p>“My ex is in there, for one,” Camille tells him. “And Miss Fairchild’s daughter, because of course she would be a math nerd.”</p><p>“Who’s your ex?” Magnus asks, far more interested in her love history.</p><p>“Ralf Scott.”</p><p>Camille drags him towards a coffee shop and they fall in line. It seems fairly popular and Magnus squints at the menu, trying to find something he’d like. He hums, hoping Camille will open up about her ex but when she speaks again, it’s to give her opinion on the mathletes team.</p><p>“I’m pretty sure if you spill a bag of rice or something on the ground, Raphael will feel compelled to count every grain.”</p><p>“Like a vampire?” Magnus chuckles.</p><p>Camille lights up at that. She grabs her phone and starts typing, coral painted fingers flying over her screen. Magnus catches sight of the blue bird of Twitter, but she’s done a moment later and slides the phone back in her bag.</p><p>“And Simon is such a loser. He wrote a song for me once,” she goes on as though nothing happened.</p><p>“What’s wrong with that? He must have liked you,” Magnus asks.</p><p>“Are you kidding?” she gives him a look.</p><p>Okay, maybe Camille is out of this poor boy’s league. Magnus doesn’t like stereotypes and wouldn’t say being a nerd makes Simon any less interesting than anyone else but Camille is fashionable. She might not have much in common with Simon if all he talks about are video games and Japanese animation movies. Magnus hasn’t met him, so he wouldn’t know.</p><p>“So what happened with your ex?” Magnus tries again.</p><p>“He didn’t have time to be with me because of this stupid mathletes team.”</p><p>They finally get to the counter and she orders a diet drink he can’t even understand the name of. Magnus chooses an extravagant <i>affogato</i>, vanilla ice cream drowning in double espresso, sucking on the spoon as he considers her words. Sounds like she’s single and Magnus feels like he can do better than Ralf. Good to know.</p><p>“What do you say we get out of here?” he suggests, grinning.</p><p>Camille leads the way to her car, sipping her drink. Magnus follows, eager to find somewhere quiet to turn on the charm and make a move. They slip in the car and Camille flashes through the streets, music playing loudly to hear it over the sound of traffic. It’s pop music, eclectic and electric, just what Magnus likes, so he hums along. </p><p>He’s a better dancer than he’s a singer, but he never really cared for that little detail, and simply let Ragnor and Catarina sing louder than him in Indonesia. Eventually, Magnus would tune in and let his voice drown in their beautiful harmonies.</p><p>The car slows down in Ditmas Park and Camille parks in front of an imposing, white and blue Victorian house. Magnus whistles, jumping out of the car and reaches out to carry the bags for her. He walks up the steps of the house, slightly behind her and Camille heads straight to what he assumes, rightly, to be her bedroom.</p><p>He’s a bit envious. It’s spacious, with a king size bed and fluffy carpets over the black wooden floor and white comforters thrown over most of the sleek looking furniture. The black and white color scheme is spiced up with deep red cushions and vases, while royal blue lamp shades light up pictures of Camille, Sebastian, Jace and another blond boy Magnus has not met yet. </p><p>Camille gestures for him to put the bags down in a corner and makes a bee line for the mirror next to her bed. Magnus complies, sitting on the edge of the bed and watching as she traces the lines of her body through her dress, turning this way or that with a pout.</p><p>“I’m fat,” she says at last.</p><p>She looks at him expectantly then and Magnus leans back, hands pressed firmly on the bed. The white comforter feels really soft beneath his fingers and Magnus crosses his legs slowly, eyes racking up and down Camille’s figure.</p><p>“No you’re not. You’re fit and you wear clothes that flatter your silhouette,” he replies.</p><p>Camille rolls her eyes and turns back to look at her reflection. Magnus frowns, sitting up. Has he said something wrong? Is this not what she expected from him? Was he supposed to tell her she needs to work out more? It’s mean, and not even true.</p><p>“Is it a bad self-esteem day? Those happens, don’t let your insecurities beat you down,” he offers meekly.</p><p>She waves him off. Magnus is not good at making people feel better about themselves, it’s usually Ragnor and Catarina who offer reassurances when he feels bad about himself. He sighs, ducking his head and shuffles his feet, heeled boots suddenly heavy. He texts his parents, asking for one of them to pick him up.</p><p>“I should go. Hope you feel better soon,” Magnus tells Camille.</p><p>He’s not making a move on her today, it’s not fair. Instead, Magnus waits for her to bid him goodbye (she doesn’t) and steps outside to wait for his father. Bagus Bane turns up in an armored pick up truck and Magnus climbs in with a chuckle. </p><p>His father couldn’t let go of the faithful car he drove while searching for Bornean cats, so they brought it back with them. It stands out in New York, especially with Bagus in his faithful white suit, but Magnus wouldn’t change it for anything.</p><p>“How was your day, <i>sayang</i>?” his father ask as they drive out of Flatbush.</p><p>“It was nice. I helped Alec in my calculus class and then, someone suggested I joined the mathletes.”</p><p>“Is it a new Olympic sport? You solve a problem and run a mile?” Bagus jokes.</p><p>“No, Dad!” Magnus whines. “They participate in math challenges. It sounds fun.”</p><p>“It does,” his father nods. “Don’t forget to text us when you stay after school.”</p><p>Magnus agrees and they stop by an ice cream parlor for a sugary snack none of them mentions to Magnus’ mother. She wouldn’t approve of ice cream before dinner.</p><p>That night, Sebastian calls Magnus. He frowns, picking up the phone and sitting down in the hammock hanging near the window. Fairy lights flicker around his bed and he watches his cushions with a fond smile. He arranged them to look like cat ears from afar.</p><p>“I know your secret,” Sebastian immediately tells him.</p><p>Magnus freezes, but the hammock keeps swaying softly. What? He doesn’t have any secret. It’s his second week at St Xavier’s, Magnus hasn’t even made any enemies yet. Or has he?</p><p>“Secret? What are you talking about?” he replies, playing it cool.</p><p>“You like Camille,” Sebastian exclaims.</p><p>Magnus sighs internally. That’s not a secret, he fully intends to make a move soon. When she doesn’t feel like crap about herself. So he relaxes, kicking the wall to send the hammock rocking soothingly. He grins, relieved, and decides to take his chance.</p><p>“Yeah, I do. Do you think she likes me too?”</p><p>“Well, I don’t know. But you should act on it. I’m sure she’ll grow to like you once you get to know each other,” Sebastian replies excitedly.</p><p>They chat for a bit longer, but Magnus has a curfew and hangs up in order to go to bed at the appropriate time. He doesn’t mind. It’s not really a rule, more like a wise decision his parents suggested he made. Since he gets up early to get ready anyway, Magnus takes every hour of sleep he can.</p><p>The days blend in together from then on. </p><p>Alec turns around one day, poking Magnus’ arm. Magnus grins, happy for the distraction. Calculus class is the only time he gets to see the Lightwoods, except for the health class they skip together (well, Izzy has a free period) once a week. Magnus was done with his exercise ten minutes ago and Miss Fairchild didn’t give him anything more to work on, so he leans in to talk with Alec.</p><p>“I’m totally lost, can you help me?” the dark haired boy whispers.</p><p>“Yeah,” Magnus nods eagerly. “Although you usually ask Isabelle...”</p><p>“She’s sulking.”</p><p>“Why?” Magnus arches his eyebrows.</p><p>“Well,” Alec lowers his voice. “She tried to cook last night but Max, our little brother got sick and I told her it was because of the food she made for us. She doesn’t believe me.”</p><p>He looks sheepish, but Magnus has a feeling Alec isn’t lying. Maybe Isabelle’s cooking really isn’t edible. Magnus isn’t complaining though, glad that Alec took him up on his offer to help in calculus. They go over the exercise together to find what Alec did wrong and Magnus explains how to do it right. Or at least tries.</p><p>“Do I multiply each one by ‘n’?”</p><p>“No,” Magnus replies, starting all over again.</p><p>“So, is that the summation?”</p><p>“No,” he sighs and grabs a piece of paper to illustrate the difference.</p><p>“They’re not the same thing?”</p><p>“No,” Magnus shakes his head and explains again.</p><p>Alec groans but doesn’t relent until he gets it. Magnus catches Miss Fairchild watching them with a smile, approval evident in her kind eyes. He wraps it up with Alec, glad that the other boy finally understood and the bell rings. Magnus gathers his things, ready to leave when he notices some people coming in and gathering around Miss Fairchild’s desk.</p><p>“Hey Indonesia, you staying for the mathletes meeting?” Raphael calls out.</p><p>“Indonesia?” another boy repeats. “Should we call you Mexico, Raph’?”</p><p>“Call me Raph’ one more time and you’re out of this team,” Raphael deadpans.</p><p>“Hi, I’m Simon. You’re Magnus right?” the boy sobers up and introduces himself, pushing his glasses up his nose.</p><p>“Or Indonesia, whatever you like best,” Magnus replies.</p><p>“Then Ralf can be England. What about you and me, Clary?” Simon says, grinning.</p><p>“United States, because you two are attached to the hip,” Ralf suggests.</p><p>Magnus frowns and turns around to face the boy from the pictures in Camille’s bedroom. Ralf, her ex-boyfriend. He’s good looking, blond hair and green eyes, and if Magnus is honest, he looks nice. Ralf is wearing a henley and jeans, very proper but laid-back and Magnus can almost picture him with Camille, or maybe it’s the pictures he saw at Camille’s.</p><p>“Should we get started?” Raphael asks, rolling his eyes.</p><p>“Yep, Mom wrote today’s problem on the board,” the only girl in the group says.</p><p>Clary, Magnus guesses. She looks just like Miss Fairchild, with slightly lighter hair. Her clothes look hand-made and she favors them baggy, rather than a tight fit, not unlike her mother. Magnus glances at the problem next, and tries solve it. A moment later, he writes the answer on the board and turns to the rest of the mathletes team with a smirk.</p><p>“Damn Indonesia, nailed it,” Simon exclaims.</p><p>Thus begin the mathletes weekly meetings. When he’s not staying after school for those, he hangs out at Camille’s and Sebastian. She gives Jace a ride back sometimes, as he lives in Ditmas Park too and they settle in her room.</p><p>Magnus takes a seat on Camille’s bed to do her hair one afternoon. Her blond locks are smooth like silk and feel very soft between his fingers. He’s careful not to tug, and mindful of his rings as he braids her hair into a crown.</p><p>“Can I have your phone?” Sebastian asks Camille.</p><p>He gets up from his spot at her desk and she hands her phone over. Magnus almost stabs her with a bobby pin.</p><p>“<i>Aïe! Quel maladroit!</i>” she swears.</p><p>“I’m-” Magnus starts, wanting to apologize for his clumsiness and hurting her.</p><p>“<i>Il pourrait faire attention</i>,” Sebastian agrees at the same time.</p><p>The thing is, Magnus was careful, but a little warning would have been nice. He can’t do Camille’s hair and pay attention to what she and Sebastian are doing. He goes to tell them, but Sebastian smirks and turns the phone around to show something to Camille.  Magnus can’t really see what’s on the screen, but catches sight of the blue bird of Twitter.</p><p>“Later, Magnus. This is more important,” Camille cuts him off.</p><p>He doesn’t try to speak again and focus on braiding her hair properly instead. The result is gorgeous and they take pictures in the mirror. Magnus is wearing another of his hand-knitted jumpers, this one with yellow, blue and orange stripes, with loose black pants. He  winks for the picture, his eye shadow glittering and Sebastian sticks his tongue out playfully while Camille poses between them.</p><p>Magnus forgets about telling them he understands French and goes home smiling. Sebastian sends him the pictures they took that afternoon and Magnus prints them, adding one of the photos to the ones he took with Catarina and Ragnor back in Indonesia. Maybe he can take a picture with Isabelle and Alec too, Magnus muses.</p><p>He brings it up when they’re skipping health class. The bleachers are covered with fallen leaves and it’s getting chilly outside. The buildings that surround them don’t shelter them from the wind at all and they huddle together to fit on the picture. Isabelle and Alec make funny faces and Magnus starts giggling just as he takes the picture.</p><p>“I like it,” Isabelle comments when they look at it.</p><p>“You’re very photogenic,” Alec tells Magnus.</p><p>It’s true, Magnus is laughing but the picture makes it look good instead of unflattering. He scrolls through his gallery, bringing up a video of Chairman Meow playing with a mouse toy. The kitten jumps around like a professional fighter, swatting at the toy every now and then and it’s hilarious and cute and Magnus cannot help but share. Alec visibly melts at the sight and Magnus bites his lip, proud of this accomplishment.</p><p>“I wish we had a cat,” Isabelle sighs next to them.</p><p>“We have Church,” Alec points out.</p><p>“It’s not the same.”</p><p>“It’s not our cat but he likes us enough to visit us even though we don’t give him food,” Alec says. “You should be flattered.”</p><p>Izzy purses her lips and wraps her coat tighter around herself, trying to keep warm. She scrolls through her phone too and Magnus hopes that she’s looking for embarrassing pictures of Alec. From the frown that appears on her face, scrunched up nose and angrily arched eyebrows, it’s something else.</p><p>“I can’t believe they brought it up again!”</p><p>“What?” Alec asks, leaning in to see what she’s looking at.</p><p>Magnus’ heart misses a bit at the proximity. He can smell Alec’s cologne, something dark and musky he can’t quite place, and the other boy’s warmth engulfs him.</p><p>“That stupid picture of me making out with Meliorn at prom! Someone retweeted it, Jordan will be insufferable again,” Isabelle complains.</p><p>Alec sighs and moves away, shoving his hands deep into his pockets. A bright red leaf fell on his hair and Magnus faces the cold wind to pick it up, twirling it idly between his fingers as he considers if it’s worth asking. Alec seems to read his mind and gives a grateful smile before speaking.</p><p>“You know how Jordan calls her easy Izzy? It’s because she made out with Meliorn. They don’t really hang out with anyone so when whoever saw Izzy and them at prom, that person made up a rumor about Isabelle being easy because Meliorn could never snatch up a pretty girl like my sister,” Alec shrugs. “It’s just mean, nothing you should give importance to,” Alec adds for Isabelle’s benefit.</p><p>Magnus makes a comforting noise and gives Isabelle a one-arm hug. She doesn’t let anyone put her down, hence Alec’s tendency not to get involved when Jordan annoys her, but Magnus has a feeling she needs support right now. Isabelle leans into the embrace with a tired sigh and he spies her texting Maia, undoubtedly getting more reassurances from her girlfriend.</p><p>“Were they a good kisser at least?” Magnus asks mischievously.</p><p>“They were!” Isabelle exclaims.</p><p>And just like that, she seems to feel better. Magnus locks eyes with Alec and the warmth he finds there almost makes up for the cold. He can’t wait to go back inside, no matter how much he likes hanging out with the Lightwoods.</p><p>He adds the picture they took together to the others in his bedroom and looks proudly at the display of friendship. He still misses Ragnor and Catarina, but it’s made bearable by people like his new friends.</p><p>Magnus finds it odd, when he sits down with Sebastian and Camille at lunch one day, and Jace is fumbling with his phone. It’s unusual, the blond tends to… well eat during lunch but Jace is entirely focused on the screen of his smartphone and grins like the cat that got the canary when he finally looks up to meet Magnus’ eyes.</p><p>“You like Cam, huh?” Jace mouths, pointing at Camille with a jerk of his chin.</p><p>“How do you know? Did Sebastian tell you?” Magnus mouths back.</p><p>Jace shakes his head and hands his phone over for Magnus to have a look at. It’s a tweet, from a few weeks ago. Magnus isn’t necessarily secretive about his crush, would be honest if asked, but he avoids mentioning it for fear of making Camille uncomfortable. Nobody’s supposed to know about it.</p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p><i>Mean Girls 🔥 @BurnBook – Oct 3</i><br/>
the new kid at St Xavier’s got a crush on our resident Frenchie!</p>
</blockquote><p>Seeing it exposed on Twitter feels threatening somehow and he frowns, grabbing his own phone. Magnus looks for the account who published the confession, scrolling down a few weeks to find the tweet about him and decides to own it. There is nothing else to do but make sure nobody believes he’s embarrassed. He likes the tweet.</p><p>“Don’t worry, I got your back!” Jace whispers, nodding excitedly before speaking louder. “By the way, are you coming to my Halloween party?”</p><p>He winks exaggeratedly, mismatches eyes twinkling, but Magnus gets the hint. Jace will try to get Camille and Magnus together at the party, maybe put in a good word in for Magnus. Since Magnus hasn’t made much progress on his own, he nods. Maybe that’s the push he needs.</p><p>“It’s a costume party so make sure to dress up appropriately,” Sebastian pipes in.</p><p>Magnus is good at dressing up, and he likes it. He’s already thinking of his outfit, a pirate maybe, when he bumps into Isabelle in the corridor. He falls into step with her and she loops her arm with his, grinning.</p><p>“Any plans for Halloween?” Izzy asks, flipping her hair over her shoulder.</p><p>“Yeah, I’m going to Jace’s costume party!” Magnus replies. “Are you invited too?”</p><p>“Nah, we’re having a real, horror night party with some friends. You should come, if you get bored of Camille or something,” she teases.</p><p>Magnus isn’t sure he can get bored of the blonde. She’s mysterious and he longs for her to open up a bit. He sighs, and Isabelle gives him a side-way glance but doesn’t comment. They head to calculus without talking about Halloween any more, and Isabelle texts him the address just in case he changes his mind.</p><p>Jace, Magnus finds out, invited almost the entire school to his Halloween party. He ends up discussing costume ideas with Ralf instead of practicing for the mathletes team’s next challenge. Magnus sits on Miss Fairchild’s desk, kicking his legs distractedly and Ralf leans against a table, his rolled up sleeves making his arms appear bigger when he crosses them.</p><p>“I don’t know what I’m gonna dress up as,” Ralf sighs. “Jace’s party isn’t about scaring the shit out of people so I’m not really inspired.”</p><p>“I could dress up as a cat,” Magnus hums.</p><p>He has a few ideas, but he’d have to try his outfits on before he decides anything. The cat one is more of a joke, but Ralf doesn’t laugh. Magnus sends him a worried glance and the blonde shakes his head.</p><p>“Sorry, I’m allergic to cat hair so I freaked out for a moment. But you’re probably thinking of a latex suit or something, right?”</p><p>“Yeah, I guess,” Magnus shrugs.</p><p>What a shame, being allergic to cat hair. Magnus is glad it’s not his case, because he really likes Chairman Meow. The kitten is growing so fast, he already looks like a young cat rather than a kitten. Magnus knows The Chairman still needs a few months to grow to his adult size, but it feels like his cat his a teenager just like him now.</p><p>“Ugh, Burn Book is really active,” Simon sighs from the other side of the room.</p><p>Magnus turns around, wondering what the Twitter account is tweeting about now. He watches as Clary leans in to have a look too, but Simon tucks the phone away before she can see. Clary stills, surprised by her best friend’s reluctance and even Raphael perks up and starts paying attention to them, rather than his equation.</p><p>“You alright USA?” Ralf calls.</p><p>“Simon. Let me see,” Clary says slowly.</p><p>“No!” Simon replies, shaking his head wildly.</p><p>“It’s about me!” Clary accuses, immediately putting two and two together.</p><p>Simon winces and the red head stops trying to grab for his phone, taking hers out instead. Her red hair falls all over her face, a beautiful contrast with the green jumper she’s wearing. Magnus strides across the room to have a look at the tweet too, and gaps at what he reads on the screen.</p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p><i>Mean Girls 🔥 @BurnBook – 10mn</i><br/>
pretty sure our math teacher sells drugs to pay for her pathetic divorce. what’s next, her daughter’s virginity?</p>
</blockquote><p>Clary has gone very pale and Magnus brushes her arm, not quite sure he should touch her right now. Simon takes one look at his best friend and engulfs her in a hug with a grimace. She tenses, trying to push him away, but Simon just holds on and eventually, Clary lets out a sob.</p><p>“She doesn’t sell drugs! That’s a horrible thing to say! Mom got a divorce because my father is an abusive bastard and she was worried for our safety!” she wails.</p><p>Magnus reaches out to pat her shoulder awkwardly. She’s upset and she has every right to be. He looks around and Raphael looks furious and reaches up to loosen his tie. Ralf shuffles his feet near the board, glancing between them before he speaks up.</p><p>“Hey Mexico, didn’t they post something about you too, a while ago?”</p><p>It’s the wrong thing to say, in Magnus’ opinion. He knows Ralf is trying to make Clary feels better but pointing out that this stupid hate account takes it out on all of them isn’t the best way to go about this. The tweet about Miss Fairchild is serious, it could get her fired and the police would search her home to find proof of whatever drug dealings supposedly going on at St Xavier’s. It’s a horrible experience to live through.</p><p>“It’s bullshit, and they went too far with that one. I’m sorry Clary,” Raphael replies.</p><p>Ralf is scrolling down his phone, undoubtedly searching for the tweet and Magnus pats Clary one last time on the shoulder before going to grab the phone out of Ralf’s hands. Just on time, the other boy has found the tweet but he’s too surprised to react and stares silently at Magnus.</p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p><i>Mean Girls 🔥 @BurnBook – Sept 15</i><br/>
if you spill a bag of rice our local math enthusiast will feel compelled to count every grain #vampire</p>
</blockquote><p>Magnus frowns when he reads it. It’s from the beginning of the year… He gestures at Ralf to keep quiet and wonders why this sounds familiar. That’s what Camille told him when he mentioned he was joining the mathletes team. Seems like someone else heard her and used it to belittle Raphael.</p><p>He clenches his fists, but there is nothing to do. The account is anonymous, and nobody can keep rumors from spreading through the school. Magnus just hopes the tweet about Clary’s mother won’t get Miss Fairchild in trouble.</p><p>Magnus decides against mentioning it to his parents. Maybe it won’t blow out of proportions if nobody notices it. He tries on a few outfits for Halloween instead, and  wonders what Alec would dress up as while he gets ready for Jace’s party.</p><p>Alec would look good enough to eat in leather, Magnus muses when he slips on his own pair of leather pants. He tucks his golden shirt inside and opens the buttons to reveal most of his chest, adding bronze jewelry for good measure. Several matching rings cover his fingers and he grins at the sight of signet rings spelling out his initials. Smudged eyeliner and lavender streaks in his hair complete the look.</p><p>Magnus gives a twirl, watching his reflection in the mirror, and tightens the leather lacing around his waist. Then, he puts on his light brown suede boots and shrugs his winter coat, ready to go.</p><p>“You sure you’re not going to get cold?” his father asks when they walk up to the car.</p><p>“I’ll be inside all night,” Magnus promises.</p><p>His father drops him off in front of Jace’s Victorian house. It’s in Ditmas Park, and Magnus spots Camille’s blue house nearby. Jace’s is light gray, and the garden is filled with Halloween decorations. Magnus winks at a skeleton hanging from a window upstairs as he walks up the front steps and finds the door open.</p><p>It feels like St Xavier’s has gathered in the house. Music is blasting from the loud speakers and some people are dancing. This is exactly Magnus’ kind of party, so he gets rid of his coat and makes his merry way towards the kitchen to get a drink, stopping every now and then to chat.</p><p>“Indonesia!” Ralf calls.</p><p>“Hi.”</p><p>“I like your outfit,” the mathlete says.</p><p>“Thanks. What did you end up dressing up as?” Magnus asks, glancing at the other boy.</p><p>“A werewolf, duh,” Ralf replies, pointing at the fake wolf ears on his head.</p><p>Magnus nods slowly and doesn’t argue. Ralf drew whiskers on his cheeks too, and he ruffled his blond ears like a child raised by wolves. He still looks cute, in a nice guy kind of way and Magnus pats Ralf on the shoulder because he doesn’t deserve Magnus’ skepticism.</p><p>A girl slides in next to them and Ralf wraps his arm around her shoulders, kissing her temple. She’s small, in junior year probably and she tucked mouse ears in her long, straight blond hair. She smiles politely to Magnus and holds her hand out to shake.</p><p>“Hey, I’m Maureen,” she introduces herself.</p><p>It’s obvious she’s Ralf’s girlfriend, and Magnus grins. He shakes her hand and they chat a bit about the mathletes team before they lose interest in him, exchanging sweet kisses instead. Magnus skipped health class, but he doesn’t need it to know teenagers are horny so he leaves them to it.</p><p>Magnus finally reaches the kitchen and gets a glass of punch, turning around. He catches sight of Camille in the living room, watching a game of beer pool. She’s wearing a gorgeous gown, deep red and there is a crown in her hair. Jace joins her near the table, dressed up as a knight and Magnus smiles, leaning against the wall to watch the proceeding. This is his chance. </p><p>They whisper in each other’s ear and Camille glances his way. Magnus arranges himself to look his best, but Camille barely acknowledges him, tilting her head instead to watch someone else. Magnus doesn’t understand when looks over and finds Ralf, making out with Maureen. He glances back at Camille, and she raises on her tiptoes, sliding an arm around Jace’s neck to pull him into a kiss.</p><p>Magnus gaps. What’s going on? Jace pushes her back, but Magnus doesn’t wait around, he drops his drink, grabs his coat from the rack near the door and runs out of the house. He gets it. She’s not interested. Deep down, Magnus already knew Camille wasn’t interested in him but he hoped…</p><p>She didn’t need to do that. It’s cruel, and as he storms the streets towards the address Isabelle gave him when she invited him at her party, Magnus realizes the Lightwoods were right. Camille is a snake, and he better watch his back around her. </p><p>He was so dumb, if Jace saw the tweet about Magnus’ crush, Camille ought to have known about it for a long time. Yet, she still let him wait around, hoping she would notice him and come to realize… What? That Magnus was so hung up on her he didn’t see any of her many faults?</p><p>He makes it to an old brownstone house in Brooklyn. There is a sign near the door, pointing up the rickety stairs leading to the top floor and Magnus walks past a spider on his way up. He doesn’t know if it’s part of the décor or a real one, and has no intention to check. Fake blood has been sprayed over the door and when he rings the door bell, it opens with a creak to reveal Alec.</p><p>He didn’t dress up and Magnus should have known. It brings a smile to his lips though and he steps closer to the dark haired boy, whose blue eyes rack up and down Magnus’ figure with quiet amazement. It feels nice, although Alec looks like he forgot how to breathe when their eyes lock.</p><p>“Are… are you alright?” Alec asks hesitantly.</p><p>Magnus frowns, and feels his face shift weirdly, as though it was frozen in an expression of distress so far. Maybe it was, but he shrugs and tries to play it cool. Alec doesn’t let him, opening his arm wide to bring Magnus into a comforting hug. Magnus leans in the embrace, relishing in Alec’s warmth and gentle fingers play with his hair, a soothing gesture that helps him calm down.</p><p>“I’m glad you could make it,” Alec whispers when he lets go.</p><p>They close the door behind them, joining the party in the main room of the apartment. It looks like a studio and Magnus spies a guitar ready to be plugged in an amp, as well as a set of drums, in the dim light coming from the TV. Four girls cuddling in pairs are piled up on the couch and two familiar faces sit down on the floor, watching the screen avidly.</p><p>“-nesia!” Simon greets happily.</p><p>“USA,” Magnus replies with a fond smile.</p><p>Simon dressed up as a vampire, sickeningly pale with white powder all over his face and dried, crusty patches of fake blood here and there. He struggles to speak through his plastic fangs and Clary giggles next to him. She looks disgusting in her slime covered outfit. Anyone else would have made it a sexy nurse outfit, but not Clary. Magnus thinks of Catarina, who wants to become a nurse, and chuckles because his best friend would have approved of Clary’s outfit.</p><p>He spots Isabelle on the couch, her clothes in tatters and disguised as a zombie. She doesn’t look attractive for once, and the girl next to her, who Magnus supposes his Maia, holds a fake wolf head on her knees. From the red cape she’s wearing and the amount of blood covering her clothes, Magnus thinks she’s dressed up as a creepy version of Red Riding Hood. They’re sharing a plate of hot dogs, and the end of the sausages have been cut off to make them look like fingers.</p><p>“Magnus! Glad you could make it,” Izzy beams. “Although you didn’t get the memo, I said a horror party.”</p><p>“You look good,” Alec mutters.</p><p>“Yeah,” Magnus takes off his coat, preening a little, and locks eyes with Red Riding Hood. “You must be Maia.”</p><p>“Yup. Want one?”</p><p>Alec grabs Magnus’ hand before he can take a hot dog from the plate and tugs him to the other end of the couch. Magnus stares, because Alec’s hands are twice the size of his and their warmth is a welcome feeling around his frozen, about to fall off, fingers.</p><p>“Hi, I’m Helen,” one of the girls introduces herself.</p><p>Helen is a petite blonde, dressed up as a scarecrow with heavy make up around her eyes. She’s wearing a hat over her bushy hair and Magnus admires her dedication because that much volume must have taken hours and she’ll struggle with her hair tomorrow morning. Next to Helen is obviously her girlfriend, dressed up as a witch. </p><p>“Hey, I’m Aline,” she says, giving a small wave.</p><p>Aline smiles and her fake hooked nose threatens to fall off. She even put on fake nails that look like claws and the costume as a whole is scary. Magnus nods in greeting and doesn’t need to introduce himself, perks of being the new kid in St Xavier’s.</p><p>Magnus follows Alec to the last seat available, a torn apart armchair that somehow looks comfy. Alec gestures for him to take it, whispering while Isabelle, Maia and Simon bicker about the next thing they’ll watch. Apparently, it’s a scary movie night.</p><p>“Izzy made some of the food, don’t eat anything,” Alec says with a wince.</p><p>It makes Magnus laugh and he tugs on Alec’s hand, pushing the other boy onto the armchair and squishing in next to him. The dark haired boy tenses but lets go of Magnus’ hand to slide an arm around Magnus’ waist, squirming a little when Magnus throws his legs over Alec’s. Magnus curls up against his side with a deep sigh, eyes flickering to the TV. The girls are still bickering with Simon.</p><p>“Don’t grow a backbone now!”  Isabelle screeches.</p><p>“I sense a story,” Magnus calls out.</p><p>Izzy turns to him, leaving Maia to play rock paper scissor with Simon in order to decide on a movie. Alec groans, turning his head away from his sister and his curling hair brushes Magnus’ temple, who leans in to listen.</p><p>“Maia and me asked Simon out around the same time and he didn’t get it, so he went out with both of us,” she pauses for effect. “When we realized what he was doing we dumped him and got together instead!”</p><p>“Best decision ever made!” Maia calls out.</p><p>Simon protests, but he lost at rock paper scissor and Clary cackles with glee. Aline hands Alec a plate of banana sticks decorated with chocolate chips eyes and mouths to look like ghosts. They’re super cute and it seems safe to eat, so Magnus reaches to grab one, giggling.</p><p>“Helen made those,” Aline says proudly.</p><p>The movie starts and they all turn to watch the screen. Magnus yawns and looks away as soon as it gets scary, nuzzling his face against Alec’s neck instead. The other boy tenses, but eventually raises a hand to play with Magnus’ hair. It feels good and Magnus stifles another yawn.</p><p>“I’m glad I came here tonight,” he mutters. “Where are we, by the way?”</p><p>“It’s the studio of Simon’s band,” Alec whispers.</p><p>Magnus nods tiredly, and closes his eyes. He wakes up to the sound of his phone ringing and takes the call, sleepily giving the address for his father to come and get him. The movie is over and Clary has already left. Helen, Aline and Simon play a board game on the floor, while Isabelle and Maia try to one up each other while playing scary video games.</p><p>“My dad will be there soon,” Magnus mumbles.</p><p>Alec shifts beneath him and Magnus realizes the other boy must be numb from sitting there while Magnus dozed off. He jumps to his feet, apologizing to Alec and thanking him at the same time but Alec just shakes his head and waves him off.</p><p>“I’ll walk you out,” Alec says decisively.</p><p>Magnus bids good-bye to everyone and they step out a moment later. It’s cold and the street is dark, so Magnus wraps his coat closer around himself, suddenly regretting his outfit. He catches Alec watching him worriedly and points out the other boy’s lack of costume to distract Alec from his own shivers.</p><p>“What are you supposed to be again?” Magnus teases.</p><p>“Izzy was sneaky and tried to make me hold some stuff. Simon looked too excited for her to be genuine so I didn’t do it.”</p><p>Alec rolls his head, shaking his head fondly and Magnus chuckles when a car pulls up next to them. It’s Magnus’ father and he nods when Magnus gestures to have a minute. It looks like Bagus put his white suit on even if it’s just a short ride to take Magnus home and it makes Magnus smile.</p><p>“Thanks. I’m sorry I missed out on most of the fun,” he tells Alec, feeling sheepish.</p><p>“It’s fine,” Alec smiles back.</p><p>They nod to each other and Magnus jumps in his father’s armored pick up, waving to Alec. It’s a bit late, and he feels bad for keeping his parents up while he was out but all of them feel better knowing Magnus has a ride home.</p><p>“Had fun tonight?” his father asks as they drive off.</p><p>Magnus watches Alec walk back inside in the rear view mirror, considering his options. It’s code for ‘how come you’re not where I left you earlier tonight?’ and well, it’s a reasonable question to ask, so Magnus replies honestly. </p><p>“Yeah. The party you dropped me at was full of asshol- people I don’t want to hang out with,” Magnus corrects himself. “So I came here instead. The Lightwoods are way cooler anyway.”</p><p>“That your boyfriend?” Bagus asks next, nodding at the rear view mirror.</p><p>He knows he’s blushing, but he shakes his head anyway. </p><p>Alec is not Magnus’ boyfriend. Up until tonight, Magnus had every intention to ask Camille out. He doesn’t want to anymore, but he’s still upset with what she did at Jace’s party.  Magnus spends the weekend holed up in his room, sulking. Bagus hovers outside the door, worried.</p><p>“You sure you don’t need anything?” he asks every now and then.</p><p>Magnus calls out that he’s fine and entertains himself with Chairman Meow. They play with a laser and the kitten chases the red dot all around Magnus’ bed room, until he gets stuck in the hammock and Magnus has to come rescue him.</p><p>“I can bring you a snack if you want,” Bagus tries again later.</p><p>Cornelia doesn’t bother with such manners and barges in Magnus’ room instead. She takes Chairman Meow with her as she walks right back out, throwing a warning over her shoulder.</p><p>“Either you talk it out with one of us darling, or you call Catarina and Ragnor, but I want you out of your bedroom for dinner.” </p><p>Magnus chooses to call Catarina and vent it all out. Well, at first he calls both of his best friends, twice because Ragnor doesn’t pick up straight away. The blond’s grumpy face is pixelized and he glances at the screen with sleepy eyes.</p><p>“Is that an emergency?”</p><p>“Love troubles,” Magnus sighs dramatically.</p><p>Ragnor dozes off immediately. At least he didn’t hang up on them. Catarina giggles, propping herself up against her pillows. Her hair is a mess, and she looks really tired, but she’s listening and Magnus really needs someone to talk to.</p><p>“There is this girl,” he starts.</p><p>In the end, he gets rid of the picture he took with Sebastian and Camille, only keeping the Lightwoods on the wall. He thanks Catarina for her time and comes out of his bedroom for dinner, sitting down as though nothing happened. His parents don’t mention it either, and Magnus is thankful.</p><p>He goes back to school on Monday with a spring in his steps. He chose a black and white sailor shirt with comfortable linen pants to match, only adding a little color with the green stripes on his white sneakers and yellow lining around the sole of his feet. He feels great, although he has every intention to avoid Camille, but it’s Jace who comes to him as soon as they cross paths in the corridor.</p><p>“Magnus, man,” the blond starts. “I’m sorry, I don’t know why Cam did that. She always pulls that sort of shit, don’t take it personally.”</p><p>This, gives Magnus pause. He glances at Jace, who looks apologetic and now that Magnus is listening to him, the blond babbles out a stream of excuses and reassurances. He gives Magnus puppy dog eyes and Magnus feels like not accepting the apology would be like kicking a lost puppy.</p><p>“Cam is like a sister to me. I was in foster care and her family welcomed me for a while in middle school,” Jace trails off.</p><p>“It’s okay Jace,” Magnus forces the words out. “I know you didn’t mean it.”</p><p>Jace beams and reaches out to give Magnus a hug, uncomfortable and slightly painful, with a hard slap on the back for good measure. Magnus winces, but smiles and Jace’s mismatched eyes crinkle with joy and relief. The truth is, Magnus knows. He saw Jace push Camille back, and Jace’s apology only confirms his suspicions. Camille was not only making it clear she wasn’t interested in Magnus. She was also acting out for Ralf’s benefit.</p><p>“So your house?” Magnus can’t help but ask, remembering the party.</p><p>“It’s my foster dad’s house. Michael Wayland,” Jace explains.</p><p>Magnus nods and they take a few steps together, glancing at a flyer on a wall. It’s for the school’s Christmas talent show. Jace takes a picture of it, to Magnus’ puzzlement but he pushes it aside to make his way to class instead, grinning when he sits behind Alec in calculus. </p><p>Isabelle spins around, spreading over her brother’s desk to talk to Magnus. Alec chuckles and leans back in his chair, watching them both. It’s such a familiar setting that Magnus can’t help but smile, propping his elbow on his own desk to support his chin.</p><p>“Yes, Isabelle?”</p><p>“How was your weekend?” she asks, grinning.</p><p>“Well, I went to this Halloween party,” he replies slowly, smirking.</p><p>“You fell asleep!” she accuses.</p><p>Alec laughs at that and Magnus shoots him a wounded look. He doesn’t recall Alec trying to wake him up. Quite the contrary actually, Alec played a big part in helping Magnus fall asleep! Miss Fairchild enters the room before Magnus gets to defend himself. Isabelle turns around, facing the board and Alec gives Magnus one last smile before doing the same.</p><p>Avoiding Camille, Magnus decides, isn’t that easy. Maybe it’s because he finds himself at loss of where to sit in the cafeteria, and Jace unhelpfully waves him over. He stubbornly ignores the blond and turns around, relieved to find Simon’s kind eyes across the cafeteria. He joins the musician and Clary at their table and greets the third person with them. She looks familiar, long straight hair…</p><p>“Maureen!” Magnus exclaims triumphantly.</p><p>“Yeah. We met at Jace’s Halloween party,” she confirms.</p><p>“How do you know these two cinnamon rolls?” Magnus asks, gesturing at Clary and Simon.</p><p>They preen at the appellation and Magnus grins, picking at his food. They’re nice, but right now he misses Catarina and Ragnor. Maybe they can come and visit over summer break? Magnus hopes so.</p><p>“Maureen is in my band,” Simon replies.</p><p>“Oh? Are you a singer?” Magnus perks up, turning to Maureen.</p><p>“Not really. I play the bass and the piano but Simon keeps on insisting we use a synthesizer and just loop the beat,” she elbows the aforementioned playfully as she says it.</p><p>Clary shakes her head in mock disapproval and Magnus laughs at Simon’s weak spluttering to defend himself. Simon and Clary loop their arms together when they finally head off to class but Magnus is busy talking about felines with Maureen and lingers near her locker to see the pictures of her cat.</p><p>“Oh my, he is so cute!” someone exclaims behind them.</p><p>Magnus tenses. It’s Camille, looking angelic in a white dress. She twirls a strand of blond hair around her fingers. Her nail polish is such a deep shade of red that she looks like she dipped her hand in fresh blood and Magnus shudders at the thought. The glint in her eyes has nothing nice about it but Maureen beams.</p><p>“Thanks, his name is Shadowhunter!” she replies.</p><p>She takes one last look at the pictures and snaps her locker shut, thanking Camille again before rushing off to class. Camille’s face contorts into an expression of distaste as soon as Maureen turns around and they watch the junior’s retreating back until she disappears round the corner.</p><p>“Ugh. That cat is hideous,” Camille drawls, rolling her eyes.</p><p>Magnus’ mind flashes back to his first week in St Xavier’s, when Camille complimented his jumper. The handmade one his mother spent hours knitting for him. He frowns, because Halloween gave him an insight in her true nature but this is so much worse.</p><p>“I can’t wait for her to invite Ralf back to her place,” Camille adds, smirking.</p><p>“Ralf is allergic to cat hair,” Magnus points out without thinking.</p><p>“I know,” she smirks, wiping her phone out. </p><p>She opens up Twitter and hands the phone over to Magnus with an encouraging nod. Magnus wants nothing else than to leave and never talk to this sorry excuse for a human being again but the temptation of seeing just how mean she’s is stronger. He looks down on the screen and has to stifle a gasp. Camille’s Twitter account is @BurnBook.</p><p>“Wanna do the honor?” Camille coaxes. “My followers will love the irony. Such a shame Sebastian isn’t here, he’s the best at tweeting about people’s love life.”</p><p>It’s like an ice bucket turned over on Magnus’ head. He can almost feel the freezing water washing down his back. He blinks, but the screen looks exactly the same and Magnus remembers Sebastian calling him about his crush, encouraging him to get to know Camille. How many things has Magnus said only for them to tweet it?</p><p>Rage overtakes him then, and Magnus looks up to smile at Camille. She grins back, and Magnus’ fingers fly over the keyboard. He lets it all out, almost panting by the time he’s done.</p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p><i>Mean Girls 🔥 @BurnBook – 1s</i><br/>
Sebastian Verlac and Camille Belcourt are the nastiest people I’ve ever met. Do not trust them #watchyourback</p>
</blockquote><p>Then, he shoves the phone in Camille’s hands and storms off. When he gets home that afternoon, he calls Ragnor and Catarina and tells them everything. Ragnor is much more awake this time and pays attention to what Magnus has to say, sipping tea with his  pinky in the air.</p><p>“So I realized Sebastian must have told Camille that I had a crush on her a long time ago and they probably tweeted about it together,” Magnus recalls.</p><p>“What did you do then?” Cat asks, grinning.</p><p>“I wrote that they’re the nastiest people I’ve ever met and they couldn’t be trusted!”</p><p>They laugh their asses off and congratulate him on a game well played, giving Camille and Sebastian a taste of their own medicine. Magnus preens, quite proud of his power move. Ragnor looks uncharacteristically proud too, and the worry lines etched on Catarina’s face disappear once she’s certain Magnus feels better than he did last time he called.</p><p>That week, after Miss Fairchild’s calculus class, Magnus skips health class with Alec and they meet up with Isabelle beneath the bleachers. It provides little cover from the icy winds seeping through the seats, but at least they’re protected from the rain. Alec walks with his hands deep in his pockets, but the wind spares his hair (or at least it doesn’t look too bad since he never bothers to style it). Magnus’ hair is ruffled and he grumbles about it when he sits down next to Isabelle.</p><p>“Did you see?!” is the first thing out of her mouth.</p><p>She waves her phone around, triumphant and Magnus grins at the sight of the tweet he wrote yesterday. Camille deleted it almost immediately, but Isabelle must have taken a screenshot. She put it up again and it looks like most students retweeted it.</p><p>“I wrote it myself, actually,” Magnus tells her sheepishly.</p><p>Isabelle squeals in delight. Alec shakes his head, not impressed with his sister’s antics and grabs his calculus notebook. Magnus leans in to watch what he’s doing, frowning because it’s the exercise they were working on earlier. Seems like Alec didn’t get it, even with the correction.</p><p>“Leave your calculus homework alone, Alec. We have to celebrate!” Izzy scowls.</p><p>Alec ignores her and Isabelle crosses her arms, annoyed. Magnus hesitates, but in the end his desire to help wins out. He sits closer to Alec, pointing out some errors in the correction before going over the entire exercise with him.</p><p>“Thanks,” Alec mutters, relieved when he finally gets it.</p><p>“It’s nothing,” Magnus mumbles.</p><p>He’s shivering from the cold and huddling closer to Alec doesn’t help him warming up. Alec glances at him and snaps the notebook shut to wrap and arm around Magnus, rubbing his arm. The gesture is lovely and Magnus welcomes it, ignoring Isabelle’s knowing look.</p><p>“I’ll tutor you, if you ever want to get together after school or something,” Magnus says with more confidence than he actually feels.</p><p>Isabelle is perfectly able to help her brother and it’s probably easier since they’re siblings. But Alec nods eagerly, before catching himself and squaring his shoulders to give a gruff affirmative instead. Isabelle’s eyes twinkle with mischief and Magnus smiles fondly. </p><p>That’s how he gets to invite Alec to his place after school. They settle at his desk, Magnus  squeezing their chairs together to fit in the small space. The table in the living room is bigger, but Magnus doesn’t want to spend time with Alec while his father hovers in the doorway. </p><p>They’re distracted almost immediately by Chairman Meow jumping on top of Alec’s calculus book. It makes Alec giggle and Magnus beams, cooing at his cat for getting the lovely sound out of Alec.</p><p>“So this is the famous Chairman Meow,” Alec says, breathless still.</p><p>Magnus picks the cat up and holds him to his chest, nuzzling his face in the soft fur of his cat to blow raspberries. Alec watches them with a fond smile and Magnus hides his face in the crook of The Chairman’s neck.</p><p>“I saw a video of you when you were just a kitten,” Alec tells Chairman Meow.</p><p>The Chairman meows and starts squirming, trying to get out of Magnus’ arms. Magnus lets the cat go with one last kiss on the top of his head, following Chairman Meow to shut the door behind him. Alec is struggling with his exercise when Magnus sits back down, so he waits patiently for the dark haired boy to be done.</p><p>“So, what did you get for this one?” Magnus asks after a while, leaning in.</p><p>“Zero,” Alec replies, glancing at him.</p><p>He looks hopeful and Magnus feels bad for shaking his head, “Wrong. Check it again.” </p><p>Alec doesn’t let it deter him and goes right back to it, scribbling down on his notebook. Magnus tuts when Alec misses a negative number and points it out. Alec mutters a thank and goes over his exercise again, checking carefully for other mistakes. Magnus leans in, watching closely, but he’s smiling when Alec looks up again. The other boy is grinning too.</p><p>“I got one this time,” Alec says proudly, tilting his head to meet his gaze.</p><p>“There you go!” Magnus praises.</p><p>It makes Alec blush, a beautiful shade of red on his pale skin and Magnus kisses him. Alec’s lips are full, and feel a little rough against Magnus’. Alec kisses back eagerly, if a little clumsily and Magnus lets out an embarrassing moan, reaching out to steady himself. The other boy jerks away the moment Magnus’ hand makes contact with Alec’s thigh and Magnus tries to follow him instinctively, only to be left hanging for more and panting.</p><p>“Sorry,” Alec starts just as Magnus speaks up.</p><p>“Did I do something wrong?”</p><p>“No! It’s not your fault...” Alec bites his lip. “I’ve had a bad experience before and I freaked out when you touched me. I’m sorry.”</p><p>“Don’t apologize,” Magnus goes to touch Alec again and catches himself just in time. “Do you… do you want to talk about it? You don’t have to. You don’t have to do anything, it’s okay if you don’t want to kiss me.”</p><p>“I want to kiss you,” Alec cuts in.</p><p>Magnus’ relief must be obvious, because Alec reaches up, brushing his thumb along Magnus’ cheek. It’s a soft gesture, he can almost feel Alec’s kindness like the lightest touch and Magnus melts at the contact, nuzzling his face in Alec’s hand.</p><p>“When I was in junior year, Isabelle dragged me to this party… Camille and Sebastian were there. We played truth or dare and someone told me to kiss Sebastian. So I did, but when I closed my eyes he switched places with Camille.”</p><p>Magnus swears in Indonesian, and it’s the nastiest thing he can think of. Alec smiles, a sad smile that breaks Magnus’ heart a little, and goes on as though he wasn’t interrupted.</p><p>“I didn’t realize it, and I thought I was kissing a guy for the first time ever so it felt very intense and I...” Alec trails off. “She… she noticed and I think she was going to make things really awkward because she tried to touch me but someone took a picture of us. The sound startled me and next thing I know Isabelle pounces on her and it turns into the worst cat fight I’ve ever seen.”</p><p>Alec gives a weak chuckle. Magnus is horrified and he knows his face crumbled down as he listened to Alec, so he does the only think he can think of. He wraps his arms around Alec and hugs him. Alec tenses against him, but hugs him back with a deep sigh.</p><p>“They put that stupid picture on Twitter,” he mumbles.</p><p>“Fuck them and their Burn Book,” Magnus growls.</p><p>Alec holds on tighter and they stay like that, without moving, for what feels like forever. Magnus wouldn’t mind, if it makes Alec feel better. As things are, it lasts long enough to allow Magnus’ father to notice they shut the door and totally by-pass the very obvious ‘do not disturb’ cue to knock on the door.</p><p>“Magnus, Cat and Ragnor on the phone for you!”</p><p>“One minute!” Magnus calls back.</p><p>Well, maybe his father doesn’t necessarily want to disturb Magnus. He lets go of Alec, reluctantly, and helps the other boy gather his things. Alec won’t meet his eyes, so Magnus stops him near the door.</p><p>“Thanks for telling me,” he says softly. “Can I kiss you good bye?”</p><p>Alec looks startled and nods slowly, so Magnus leans in to peck him on the cheek, at the corner of his lips really. It makes Alec smile, a victory that feels like winning the war, and Magnus grins when Alec turns his head to kiss him fully on the lips. It’s more smiling against each other’s mouth than anything else, but Magnus will take it anytime if it makes Alec feel happy and safe.</p><p>“See you in calculus class,” Magnus whispers.</p><p>He walks Alec out, hands brushing, and takes the phone reluctantly once the other boy is gone. Magnus’ father gives him an odd look, surprised, but leaves him to it. It’s weird, talking to his friends without seeing their faces and Magnus sits on the couch, absentmindly petting The Chairman.</p><p>“Hey,” he breathes out.</p><p>“Magnus!” Cat exclaims.</p><p>“Let me tell him,” Ragnor’s deep voice cuts in. “We’re visiting for Christmas.”</p><p>“What?” Magnus says, stunned.</p><p>“We’ll see you soon Magnus,” Cat squeals. “We’re staying for Christmas and New Year!”</p><p>“You’re kidding!”</p><p>“No, we’re not kidding,” Ragnor replies, gruff and so much himself it makes Magnus want to cry.</p><p>“You’re coming,” Magnus repeats loudly.</p><p>He can see his parents peering at him from the doorway, with matching grins on their faces. Oh. Magnus flops down on the couch and kicks his legs up with a deep sigh. His best friends are going to visit him. Christmas cannot come fast enough and he can already tell it’s going to be a long wait until he gets to hug his friends. Who are staying over for Christmas. Until New Year.</p><p>“I can’t wait,” he confides.</p><p>“Me neither!” Catarina agrees immediately.</p><p>“You better entertain us properly,” Ragnor threatens.</p><p>“I can organize a party!” Magnus perks up.</p><p>“Can we meet your friends?” it’s Cat.</p><p>“I don’t want to go to a party,” Ragnor grumbles at the same time.</p><p>“Of course you don’t Ragnor,” Magnus chuckles. “Yes, I can’t wait to introduce you to Alec!”</p><p>Ragnor sighs, and Catarina asks too many questions, but Magnus wouldn’t want it any other way. He’s not sure he can make it till Christmas. He wants to see his best friends now. They hang up too soon, and Magnus hugs his parents because they organized everything just for him and he cannot thank them enough.</p><p>He finds a way to keep busy and not count the days too much when he spots the Christmas talent show flyer again. Raphael stares at it, a longing look in his eyes and Magnus sneaks up on him to prop his elbow on the smaller boy’s shoulder.</p><p>“Wanna enter?” he asks, grinning.</p><p>“Get off me,” Raphael says through gritted teeth.</p><p>“Only if you agree to take part in the talent show with me,” Magnus bargains.</p><p>Raphael declines, obviously, but Magnus still finds himself hanging out with the math enthusiast after school, practicing. Turns out, Raphael is not only a genius, he can also dance. It’s a good distraction from the wait and it helps Magnus not overthink the fact that everything went back just as before with Alec. </p><p>They smile to each other in calculus class, and actually go to health class because it’s too cold to hang out outside. Magnus doesn’t know if he’s supposed to bring it up or just pretend nothing happened.</p><p>So he throws himself into practice, moving smoothly with Raphael as they dance together. It’s going to be fun, and Magnus hopes people will laugh and find their little performance impressive.</p><p>“I swear Indonesia, if you tell anyone about this you won’t know what hits you,” Raphael growls during one of their practices.</p><p>“You realize the entire school will see you on stage for the talent show?” Magnus points out airily.</p><p>Raphael shakes his head and doesn’t reply. There is a math challenge coming up as well, so Ralf, Simon, Clary, Magnus and Raphael meet up twice a week to train with Miss Fairchild. It’s easy to lose himself in calculus and dancing, so Magnus does just that until Christmas break. </p><p>It feels like most of the school has come to the talent show. Magnus glances at rows and rows of students through the curtain, wondering if the Lightwoods came. Maybe he should talk to Alec, make sure there is no misunderstanding. He doesn’t want Alec to think Magnus wasn’t serious about him, because he is. He’s just waiting for Alec to make a move… but maybe Alec is waiting for the very same thing from Magnus.</p><p>Simon and Maureen go on stage first and play a song. Maureen wasn’t kidding when she said they put a beat on loop and Simon does his thing. They look like they’re having fun though, so Magnus claps happily at the end of the song and gives both of them a hug when they walk backstage again.</p><p>Raphael is brooding in a dark corner, wearing his neatest suit and Magnus waves insistently at the other boy to come up near the stage when it’s their turn to go. Raphael drags his feet and they put foam blocks together to make up a seat. </p><p>Raphael lies back on top of it and Magnus stands up behind the math enthusiast, waiting for the curtain to reveal them. He adjusts the red crop top he decided to wear for the talent show and pats the outline of a white heart on the smooth fabric to calm his nerves.  They’re ready, they both know the choreography. He nods at Jordan, who’s in charge of the music.</p><p>It starts playing and the curtain goes up. Raphael doesn’t move at first and Magnus wiggles his fingers around the other boy’s face, twisting his head and shoulder just as Raphael starts moving. They mirror each other’s movements then, Raphael on his pretend armchair and Magnus behind him. Their robotic moves and the smooth rolls of their bodies makes the audience cheer, a loud clapping erupting from the teenagers assembled for the talent show. </p><p>It’s a success and Magnus beams, helping Raphael up. They throw the foam blocks in the audience and the students cheer again as Magnus and Raphael disappear backstage. Magnus can’t stop smiling and even Raphael smirks, dusting his shoulder with pretend disinterest. Magnus is kind enough not to mention that he sees through the math enthusiast’s cold exterior.</p><p>Next are Camille, Sebastian and Jace. Magnus hurries in the audience to have a better look and catches sight of Simon and Clary waving him over. They’re sitting next to Isabelle, leaving Magnus next to Alec. Magnus sits down gingerly, but Alec smiles before looking at the stage again. Magnus spots Maureen with Ralf a few rows over, before the curtain goes up again.</p><p>He can’t help but laugh at Sebastian and Jace’s outfits. Santa Claus’ pants, so tight there is nothing left to the imagination. Camille looks quite the same, with high heeled boots, a plastic skirt and matching top in a youthful costume of Mother Christmas.</p><p><i>Jingle Bell Rocks</i> starts playing and Magnus lets out a chuckle, hiding his face in his shoulder. They’re good, if he’s honest, but he can’t get over the outfits. Alec is smirking, holding back a laugh too from the looks of it and suddenly, the music stops.</p><p>Camille looks startled and looks at Jace and Sebastian in turn, as though it’s their fault. Sebastian scowls, looking at Jordan who was supposed to take care of the music but apparently decided to sabotage Camille’s performance. Magnus can’t find it in him to sympathize.</p><p>Jace looks so uncomfortable, Magnus is surprised when the blond starts singing. He’s got a beautiful voice, is Magnus first thought. Then, he thinks of Jace, who isn’t bright but he’s kind instead, and the deadly silence in the room finally makes Magnus feel bad. Sebastian and Camille mouth along but they’re not loud enough, if they’re even singing at all.</p><p>“<i>What a bright time, it’s the right time...</i>” Magnus sings along, out of tune.</p><p>“<i>To rock the night away</i>,” Clary joins in, but she’s just as bad.</p><p>Alec glances between them, and laughs before singing, “<i>Jingle bell time is a swell time.</i>”</p><p>It helps Magnus and Clary, who manage to harmonize with him just as the rest of the school joins in, “<i>To go glidin’ in a one-horse sleigh!</i>”</p><p>Jace looks so relieved, he even stops singing to focus on the choreography. They wrap it up quickly and Magnus cheers with the rest of the school because Jace deserves it. It bugs him a little that Sebastian and Camille enjoy the applause too, but some grudges are not worth holding. Magnus grabs Alec’s hand instead, holding tight and the dark haired boy leans in to whisper in his ear.</p><p>“You were very good, before.”</p><p>“Thanks,” Magnus replies, beaming.</p><p>Alec looks about to add something when Isabelle elbows him as she and Maia try to fit in on their chair. Magnus chuckles, and takes the opportunity to extend his invitation to his  welcome Catarina and Ragnor slash meeting his new friends party.</p><p>“My best friends from Indonesia are visiting for Christmas and I really want you guys to meet them,” Magnus declares. “So I am officially inviting you to my New Year’s Eve party!”</p><p>Isabelle squeals in delight and Magnus gets Aline and Helen’s details from her in order to invite them too. He squeezes Alec’s hand one last time before going off in search for Raphael, who’ll probably decline but Magnus thinks it’s the invitation that matters.</p><p>He finds the math enthusiast backstage, in the same corner he hid in while waiting for their turn. Magnus slides down next to Raphael, keeping a respectful distance and they watch as Principal Garroway gets on stage to announce the winner of the talent show.</p><p>“So, I’m organizing a little get together for New Year’s Eve,” Magnus starts.</p><p>“The answer is no,” Raphael cuts in.</p><p>“Guessed so.”</p><p>Magnus chuckles nervously. He’s about to say something else when Principal Garroway raises the mic to his lips and makes a show of squinting at the paper with the result.</p><p>“The winner of this year’s talent show is… Rock Solid Panda!”</p><p>Simon and Maureen run on stage, whooping. Magnus claps along to congratulate them and nudges Raphael with a shit-eating grin. Raphael elbows him painfully in the ribs.</p><p>“Hope you’re not disappointed,” Magnus says through gritted teeth instead of the teasing tone he was going for.</p><p>Raphael smirks, so he guesses it’s alright. Simon and Maureen walk backstage just as Magnus stands up and Simon points at him.</p><p>“I had a marvelous idea, Indonesia. You should have your party at our studio.”</p><p>Who is Magnus to say no? It makes things definitely easier for him. He claps Simon on the shoulder and congratulates him for winning, mind swirling with ideas for New Year’s Eve already. It’s gonna be great.</p><p>That’s how he finds himself decorating (or making the decorations) with Ragnor and Catarina as they catch up. It’s good, because they keep busy all the while and together, they’re unstoppable. Chairman Meow plays with a discarded cardboard while Magnus cuts out stars from the one on the table. </p><p>“Don’t let that boy go,” Ragnor warns Magnus while drawing the outlines of the next set of stars.</p><p>“Ragnor is right,” Cat pipes in from her spot on the floor. “You have to clear things up, let him know you’re really interested and you want to get together. Soon.”</p><p>“But how?” Magnus sighs.</p><p>He passes Cat a star and she paints it up in layers of gold, black and silver. Ragnor finishes up with his cardboard and gives it for Magnus to cut out, getting started on the next set.</p><p>“Just talk to him, <i>sayang</i>,” Bagus comments from the kitchen.</p><p>“Don’t eat Mom’s pudding!” Magnus calls out before blushing. “Wait, have you been listening the whole time?”</p><p>“I didn’t need to, I saw how you two looked at each other after that Halloween party,” his father replies, poking his head out of the kitchen.</p><p>He’s holding a bowl of pudding and takes a large helping of it with a spoon that has obviously gone through another bowl already. Magnus cuts one last star from the cardboard and points his scissors at his father.</p><p>“Mom is gonna be <i>so</i> mad,” Magnus warns.</p><p>It’s easier to scold Bagus for eating Cornelia’s pudding than to talk about his feelings. Catarina snickers and Ragnor grins knowingly when he starts cutting out the stars he outlined.</p><p>“Chairman Meow is my only friend!” Magnus sighs dramatically, sliding on the floor to play with his cat.</p><p>They’re merciless when they tease him about Alec for the rest of Christmas break.</p><p>The studio looks great on the day of the party, gold and silver cardboard numbers stuck to the wall to celebrate the new year and hand-made stars hanging from the ceiling. Simon helped them set everything up and welcomes everyone at the door while Magnus fusses over last minute details like the amount of snacks they put together or how many different drinks they have available to cater to everyone’s preferences.</p><p>“Wow, this is amazing Magnus.”</p><p>Magnus startles and turns around to find Alec looking around with an impressed smile. The other boy made an effort and ditched his usual hoodies for a denim button up that makes Magnus’ mouth water. He racks his eyes up and down Alec’s tall frame, smiling when he catches sight of combat boots.</p><p>“When did you get here?” Magnus asks, fiddling nervously with his cardigan.</p><p>The mauve velvet feels soft between his fingers and makes for a nice contrast to his light pink shirt. With leathers pants and cherry lips, he feels ready to take on next year but one look at Alec is enough to make Magnus self-conscious.</p><p>“Just now, we had to pick up Maia on the way,” Alec replies, pointing at his sister and her girlfriend.</p><p>Simon and Clary have already gotten started on the snacks and Magnus notices Catarina and Ragnor coming towards him. He clears his throat, stepping up beside Alec to face his best friends head on.</p><p>“Alec, meet my best friends Ragnor and Catarina.”</p><p>Cat is wearing a bright blue skater skirt with a tight white off the shoulder sweater. She looks like a fairy and Magnus helped her put make up on. As for Ragnor, he decided to be boring and chose a tweet suit that Magnus doesn’t even want to look at.</p><p>“You mess with him,” Ragnor says, looking straight at Alec. “I mess with you. They’ll never find your body, because I’ll feed it to my pet tiger.”</p><p>“Ragnor. You don’t have a pet tiger. Your parents are activists and they fight against keeping predators as pets,” Magnus points out with a long suffering sigh.</p><p>“That means I’ll have no trouble finding a tiger when I need one,” Ragnor replies.</p><p>Alec laughs and runs a hand through his hair, “Hi, I’m Alec.”</p><p>Magnus has to admit, Alec’s poise is impressive. He grabs the dark haired boy’s hand to drag him away from Ragnor and Catarina, gesturing at them with his free hand to let them know he’s keeping an eye on them. There won’t be any teasing if Magnus gets his way.</p><p>He leaves Alec with Aline and Helen to help Simon set up a Werewolf game while Maia, Clary and Isabelle get everyone drinks. Magnus goes over the rules of the game with Simon as they shuffle the cards, and calls everyone to sit in a circle once everything is ready. It doesn’t take long to get settled and Magnus closes his eyes as they start playing. </p><p>“It’s a cold and dark night in the village of Rock Solid Panda,” Simon starts.</p><p>“Simooon!” Maia sighs, not impressed with his choice of name for the village.</p><p>Magnus chuckles but doesn’t comment. He’s the Witch, and waits for his turn to nod at Simon and decide against saving Clary, who is set to die to the hands of the werewolves for this turn. He stares intently at Catarina before closing his eyes again, convinced she’s going to cheat. As expected, she does, peeking when she probably isn’t the Seer and thus, not allowed to open her eyes during that turn.</p><p>“Cat I swear if you cheat,” Ragnor growls, sensing foul play.</p><p>It makes everyone laugh and Clary accepts the news of her death gracefully, looking down at her phone. Magnus gasps when he dies some turns later and finds out Isabelle and Alec were the werewolves all along. They won this round.</p><p>“How could you?!” Magnus yells, pointing an accusing finger at the Lightwoods.</p><p>Isabelles waves him off, busy apologizing to Maia for eating her in the game and Alec shrugs, but he doesn’t look the slightest bit guilty. Magnus jumps to his feet, striding across the room to get his revenge. Alec simply watches him with kind eyes and a bashful smile that makes Magnus want to kiss him.</p><p>“Is it okay with everyone if I tell Jace to join us? The party he wanted to go to isn’t to his taste,” Clary asks hesitantly.</p><p>They look at each other all around the room, nodding and Clary grins, texting Jace back. Magnus takes the opportunity to sit down on the arm of the couch where Alec is sitting. Aline and Helen chat with Ragnor about school in Indonesia on the other side of the couch, and Simon found a listening ear in Catarina to talk about his band.</p><p>“You gonna be okay?” Alec has the audacity to ask, smirking.</p><p>“I don’t know, do you plan on making it up to me?” Magnus replies, arching his eyebrows.</p><p>“Depends what making it up to you consists in,” Alec says, taking the time to consider it.</p><p>Magnus leans in, fully intending to steal a kiss, when he remembers what Ragnor and Cat told him. He has to make things clear first, so he stops a breath away from Alec’s lips and reaches out gently instead, brushing his fingers along the other boy’s neck. Alec looks up to him, blinking slowly and his expression is so open, Magnus doesn’t hesitate when he whispers against Alec’s lips.</p><p>“If I kiss you now,” Magnus wets his lips. “I want you to know it’s because I like you.”</p><p>“I like you too,” Alec hurries to say.</p><p>Magnus grins and kisses him. Alec’s lips are smoother than he remembers, with a faint taste of coconut chapstick that makes Magnus want to deepen the kiss. He slides his hand in Alec’s hair, kissing him harder and Alec grabs his waist, hoisting Magnus in his lap.</p><p>Let the New Year come, Magnus thinks when they break apart. He’s ready to take on anything if he gets to hold Alec’s hand while doing it. Catarina gives him the thumbs up from her spot on the floor and Ragnor nods approvingly, which brings a smile to Magnus’ lips. Surrounded by his friends, old and new, Magnus has nothing to worry about. </p><p>He knows they have his back.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p><b>I take prompts!</b> Follow me <a href="https://myulalie.tumblr.com/post/637141364802469888/string-of-pearls-and-prompts">on tumblr</a> and get in touch, my ask box is open ♥</p><p><b>On feedback:</b><br/>“&lt;3” as extra kudos are fine by me. Short comments give me just as much of an adrenaline rush as longer comments because my email notifications don’t discriminate! I give as long as I get (*coughs* read: I reply at length) so you decide if we’re having a quickie in the comments or if you’re taking me out on a date to have an actual conversation ;)</p><p><i>Constructive criticism is welcome</i>. Please bear in mind that while I will take it into account, I will not rewrite a story that has already been published. I’d rather incorporate relevant feedback (read: concrete examples and suggestions as to how to address the element in question) into a new work and write a different take on the same plot! Once again, I give as good as I get ;)</p><p><i>You are not, by any means, required to comment if you don’t want to</i>. I will publish every chapter of a complete story no matter the response to it. Find some more thoughts and tips on commenting <a href="https://myulalie.tumblr.com/tagged/commenting">on my tumblr</a>, I make moodboards for my fics too, if you want to follow me :D Happy reading ♥</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>